American Horror Story: Frankenstein
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sulley is brutally beaten to death by ROR and everyone is in a state of grief. Mike then is given something to help bring Sulley back to life by a secret organization. When Sulley is brought back, they discover Frankenstein wasn't fiction at all. But with Franken-Sulley back from the grave, he craves revenge against his former frat brothers. Rated T for horror related themes.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: In 1818, on January 1st, Mary Shelley wrote a novel that would define Gothic horror forever. In 1931, on November 21st , Universal made a film adaptation of that same novel, and has gone on to become a cult classic. Now, that horrifying vision comes back to the modern era, and is being introduced into the monster world for the very first time to send chills down the spines of thousands of people. This is 'American Horror Story: Frankenstein'. And judging by the cover, you know who will be resurrected Frankenstein style in this story. So, enjoy!**

** (Now you may begin playing: American Horror Story – Theme (Full Length) for this sequence until I say to stop)**

** (Shows a shovel sticking out of the ground near a hole that was the purpose of digging up a grave)**

** John Goodman **

** (Shows an image of a tombstone with the words R.I.P. James Phil Sullivan)**

** (Now shows a book with Da Vinci's famous 'Vitruvian Man' painting)**

** Billy Crystal**

** (Shows a wooden table in a basement with something with a large white blanket covering it)**

** (Now shows a light bulb turning on by a monster's hand yanking on a chain to activate it)**

** Helen Mirren**

** (Shows a book being opened by a hand and inside the book are blueprints for building a re-animated being)**

** (Now shows a shoe box being opened and a pair of hands taking out a needle and black thread out of the box)**

** Nathan Fillon**

** (Now shows lightning bolts striking out the window of the basement)**

** With**

** Evan Peters**

** (Now shows a hand placing a jumper cable on a bolt that was attached to the something that was underneath the white blanket)**

** And**

** Avril Lavigne **

** (Shows the outside of a house with lightning bolts striking over and over)**

** American Horror Story: Frankenstein**

** (You can stop playing the music now)**

It was in the middle of the night, 2:12 in the morning to be exact. Mike was pacing with a angry look on his face around the fireplace as the flames burnt inside the furnace itself. The other Oozma Kappa brothers were watching their frat brother's anger fueled pacing around the fireplace.

"Where is he? It's past his curfew" Mike muttered, pretty loud actually. In fact, some of the brothers of the frat heard him.

"Take it easy, coach, it's not like your his mother" Terri Perry said. Mike looked to the first head of the two headed twins.

"If I were his mother, he'd be so grounded right now" Mike said as he stopped pacing and sat down on the mantel, letting the flames warm up his back.

"It's a party, college students go to them all the time. Cut the boy some slack. It's all part of growing up" Squishy's mother said as she placed down a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table. Mike took a cookie and bit into it.

"I wouldn't say that, Ms. Squibbles. I grew up without going to any high school parties and look at me now, a responsible young adult in one of the most respected colleges in the entire monster universe" Mike said with his mouth full. When the cyclops swallowed his cookie bit, Don spoke up.

"Gee, Mike, why are you so concerned that Sulley hasn't come back from his party yet?" the older monster asked. Mike's look of anger turned into one of sorrow.

"Because I... I said something to him that I regretted only seconds after he left out that door" Mike said as he looked down at his feet and his vision began to get blurry with hot fresh tears. Those hateful words he said to his newly gained friend whom was once his ex-rival echoed in his ears.

**(Flashback Audio)**

** Sulley: Mike, it's just a party.**

** Mike: It's on ROR territory, Sulley. You were one of the victims of that prank they did to us at the last party. We were felt like Carrie White without the telekinesis and setting the whole place on fire, it was awful.**

** Sulley: I'm going because I wanna make peace between both our frats. This bullying has gone too far.**

** Mike: And how come you don't know this is some sort of trap they set up just to humiliate one of us again?**

** Sulley: Oh my God. Mike, sometimes I wish you weren't so strict.**

** Mike: Well, you know what I wish? I wish you were out of my sight forever! Gone, not even here with me in this very room!**

** Sulley: (Sounding hurt and sad) Mike... (Sniffle) Y-you don't mean that.**

** Mike: Yes I do! No go to that stupid party! See if I care!**

** (Flashback Audio Over)**

Art approached his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly.

"Fighting is a normal thing for friends when they don't reach an agreement. Trust me, we all make stupid mistakes. You just realized yours and when Sulley comes back, you can tell him that for yourself" Art said. Mike wiped away his tears to realize Art was right.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell him that" Mike said. Soon, everyone saw red and blue lights blinking outside the house though the windows.

"I know those lights anywhere. Those are police lights!" Art shouted and hid behind the couch. Mike just groaned and got up from the mantel. The doorbell rang and Mike walked over to answer it. He opened the door to see a police officer monster who looked a lot like a black squid with pink stripes on his body and three eyes under his police hat.

"Is this the Oozma Kappa fraternity house?" asked the officer. Mike spoke up nervously.

"Yes. Is there a problem officer?" asked Mike.

"Indeed there is, do you have a monster in your group by the name of James P. Sullivan?" asked the officer. All the frat brothers' eyes went wide and walked up to the door slowly, their hearts were racing.

"Yeah, he went out to a party at another fraternity's house earlier, he hasn't come back yet. Why?" asked Mike.

"Well, we saw him walking on the sidewalk crying and he had his hands on his stomach. We saw he had a dozen busies on his stomach and he was badly injured and we had called an ambulance take him to the hospital" the officer explained. They were all devastated to hear this, especially Mike, who was now letting tears out of his one eye.

"Do you know how this happened?" asked Terry.

"We believe he was mugged not too long ago" answered the officer. He noticed Mike crying and then he placed a tentacle on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that this happened. We only wish we could have been earlier to see it and save him" said the officer with sympathy.

"Where is he now?" asked Ms. Squibbles who was so concerned right now she was shivering and her eyes were twitching.

"He's at the hospital right now. He's requested to see you all" said the police monster.

"We gotta get there right now" Mike said shaking.

About fifteen minutes later because of traffic, they were finally at the hospital. The brothers went over to the administration desk.

"We're here to see..." Mike began, but was cut off by a passing nurse.

"James P. Sullivan?" asked the nurse. They all looked to her and nodded.

"Follow me, boys" said the nurse. They began walking over towards Sulley's room.

"How's he holding up?" asked Squishy.

"Those wounds caused some very bad internal damage to the inside of his body, not to mention he's in very poor condition. We ran a few tests before you arrived and the doctors said he's not gonna make it" the nurse said quietly. Mike was the most devastated to hear this news. Once they arrived at room A-04, the nurse opened up the door. Sulley lied in the hospital bed with his eyes closed, he was hooked up to a heart rate monitor and he was breathing slowly.

"Sulley" shouted Mike as he ran over to his friend and held his hand. The others wanted to go inside, but Art stopped them.

"It's better for Mike to see him first. He got into that fight with him, now it's up to him to make amends" Art said. Everyone backed up a bit after hearing Art's words. Sulley woke up and looked at his friend.

"M-mike" he weakly muttered.

"Sulley, how are you feeling?" asked the cyclops as he held his paw.

"Like crap" said Sulley.

"Sulley, listen, I need you to tell me who did this to you" Mike urged his friend. Sulley then began gazing up at the ceiling.

"I should have listened to you, Mike. I shouldn't have gone to that party" Sulley said quietly. Mike grew furious.

"Are you saying Johnny did this?" asked Mike. Sulley just nodded

"Sulley, I want you to know I'm going to file this report to the police. Johnny is not going to get away with something as cruel as despicable as this" swore Mike. Sulley's face then grew to become a sad face.

"It shouldn't matter to you. You said you wanted me out of your life, right? I overheard the doctors saying I'm gonna die. You got your wish, I'm out of everyone's hair forever" said Sulley as he closed his eyes and then stopped breathing.

"Sulley, I didn't mean any of that. I was a fool, I didn't mean any of it" Mike said. He then felt Sulley's paw fall out of his hand and the heart rate monitor began making a very long beep sound.

"Sulley! Sulley! No!" Mike began screaming and shaking his friend. The OK brothers who were watching the whole thing lowered their heads in sorrow and then shut the doors. Mike then began crying on his dead friend's chest. He regretted ever getting into that fight with him, now he's not even able to apologize after what he said to him.

Outside the hospital window, there was one monster who was wearing a dark black robe with the hood over their head and a raven on her shoulder were standing looking through another window and they saw everything that took place in Sulley's hospital room and saw Mike crying on the corpse.

"This crime that these monsters have committed should not go unpunished" said male teenaged sounding voice of the crow on the one monster's shoulder.

"Indeed it was. It should be time we gave life back to him since it was stolen" said the hooded monster, it was female. She took her hood off to reveal an orange furred anthropomorphic leopard with dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure? Is this what the order would want?" asked the crow.

"Like a great author once said... 'When life robs you, you sometimes have to rob it back' that is what I intend to do" said the female monster. She placed her hood back on her head and left the hospital room and shut the lights off, then she shut the door without muttering a single word.

**A/N: And so that concludes chapter 1 of 'American Horror Story: Frankenstein'. I'm sorry if this was a very sad and morbid chapter. But as you can tell from the title, happiness is sure to come in the next (Possibly) or third chapter of this story. What inspired this? The trailer for 'I, Frankenstein' that I saw when going to see 'Ender's Game'. Like I said, more to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: And so the retelling of a classic horror story continues! So, Sulley went out to the party at ROR and they beat him up, causing internal bleeding, and he died from it. Oozma Kappa is mourning over the tragic loss of their teammate, and some girl saw the whole thing, she's part of something called 'The Order' and she is gonna provide a way to bring Sulley back to life. And lots more to come in this update! Enjoy!**

The funeral was held today, everyone except for Roar Omega Roar because they didn't really care about someone who was in an enemy fraternity dying. Not to mention the cause of death was a murder they committed by brutally mugging and beating Sulley to death. The other fraternities and sororities were there though, and they were now all regretting making fun of them at that one party with the whole 'Cute-ma Kappa' prank that cost them a shred of their dignities. It was raining, and there was thunder and lightning in the skies, making this funeral even more depressing. Mike stood by the gravestone.

"Mike" a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Randy Boggs, his former roommate without his ROR jacket on him. Mike gave him an angry glare and looked back to the coffin that resided in the hole in front of the stone with his friend's name carved in it.

"Why are you here? I didn't invite any ROR members to this funeral" growled Mike as he looked at the coffin and let the cold, wet, rain drops fall onto his skin. Randy felt bad and got closer to his side.

"I didn't want to be a part of this. Johnny knew this too, so he locked me in a closet with a little peeping hole in the door and forced me to watch as they did those awful things to him" Randy explained as a tear fell down from his eye and onto the coffin. Mike's eye then went wide and looked to the purple lizard.

"Wait, they made you watch this?" asked Mike. Randy only nodded.

"I left ROR after that. I wanted to file the report to the police but Johnny said I'd suffer the same fate as Sulley if I even made a single attempt to do so" said the lizard. Mike then grew a little angry.

"You can join Oozma Kappa, if you wanted" Mike softly offered the reptilian. Randy's fronds perked up and he got a small smile forming.

"R-really?" asked the lizard with a tiny stutter at the beginning of his one-worded sentence.

"Sure, we're gonna show those RORs who's boss around here. Even after what they did to Sulley, we can't let them win" said Mike.

"Alright, I'm in" Randy said, sticking his hand out to his friend. They shook and smiled. Mike then spotted someone in a black robe with the hood on hiding behind the trees that were right next to three large gravestones. Mike shook his head and looked again at the trees. The hooded figure wasn't there anymore. Randy noticed Mike's staring and looked behind him.

"What were you looking at?" asked Randy. Mike then looked back to his friend instead of the trees.

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone. Guess my brain was playing games with me" Mike said. He then walked away to get in Mrs. Squibbles' van, he was stopped by a maroon skinned hand.

"Mr. Wazowski" said an elegant female's voice. Mike looked up to see Dean Hardscrabble.

"May I please speak with you in private?" asked the Dean. Mike just nodded with an uneasy look on his face. The two of then walked over to the grave where Sulley lied.

"You may think that because of losing your friend to a simple mugging you can get the whole school to show your team some sympathy, but you're dead wrong" the Dean said coldly.

"Ma'am, this mugging was the cause of the RORs" Mike said.

"Worthington and his followers? I highly doubt such high honor students would commit such a cold hearted murder, Mr. Wazowski" stated the Dean.

"You don't believe me, don't you?" asked the smaller monster.

"Does 'No' answer that question?" the Dean began. Mike was about to speak again, but the Dean continued her sentence.

"Listen to me carefully you little one-eyed cretin, this murder doesn't change anything. Your team is weak and it shall always be weak. Am I clear on that?" asked the Dean. Mike was about to answer, but he looked over to another grave to see the same hooded figure staring at him and walk away.

"Hey! Hey!" Mike called out and ran after the figure, leaving the Dean confused.

Mike chased the hooded monster into the forest behind the cemetery. The figure turned around and went behind a tree.

"Come back here!" shouted Mike, but the figure didn't listen. He came up to the tree the hooded figure went behind and tripped on a root in the wet ground. He then got up to see a wide-open range to see no one was there, the hooded figure had vanished. Mike got up and dusted himself off, but something inside one a hole in the trunk of one of the trees.

"What on Earth?" whispered Mike to himself. He walked over to the hole in the trunk to see a mahogany wooden box with a strange symbol on the lid, right in the middle. Mike took it out and examined the box, especially the symbol. He noticed a sticky note on the side of the box and took it off to read it.

"A gift from the order" Mike read the note out-loud to himself. He then heard a whispering voice.

"Take it to your brothers and show it to them" said the echoing whisper. Mike gasped in surprise and looked around him. Nothing except a lone crow on one of the branches of the trees.

"CAW!" shouted the crow before flying away. Mike then looked back down at the box and ran out of the woods. The hooded figure appeared from behind another tree and watched as Mike left the forest.

"Use it wisely" the female voice whispered from beneath that dark hood. She backed up behind the tree and disappeared once more into the shadows.

Back at the Oozma Kappa house where Randy and the other brothers of Oozma Kappa were showing sad faces as Terry and Terri placed a lone photograph of Sulley on top of the mantelpiece.

"He will be missed" said Terry.

"He will indeed" Randy said. At first they didn't like a ROR entering the OK house, but once Randy explained everything and Mike accepted him into their fraternity, they decided to give the lizard a chance since it was Mike's orders. Mike then barged into the house and shouted.

"Guys!" everyone then looked to him.

"Mike, where have you been?" asked Squishy.

"No time to talk, we've gotta find out what is in this box" Mike said. Everyone gathered around the coffee table as Mike placed the box on the center of the table. Randy went into the kitchen and took out a knife and handed it to Mike.

"Thanks" Mike said simply. He used the knife to cut the ropes that were holding the box shut loose and threw them to the side. Mike then lifted the lid to reveal brown leather hardback books that looked like they were a hundred years old, blueprints rolled up, folded notes, and one black book that was different from the others, the pages were gold.

"What is all this stuff?" asked Randy. No one responded, they all had no idea what these items were for. Everyone picked up a book or blueprint and looked through them.

"This is freaky" Art said as he looked at a small sketch in one of the books. It was a drawing of a wooden mannequin on one page, and the drawn body of a monster that looked a lot like a human with stitches on the neck, limbs, head, and heart on the other page. Don unrolled a blueprint and looked at the different drawings on it.

"How to create your own being through reanimated body parts" Don read the white letters on top of the blueprint out loud. Terry and Terri unfolded a large piece of paper to reveal a replica of Leonardo Da Vinci's famous painting, 'Vitruvian Man'.

"This all seems very familiar" Terry said.

"Why?" asked his brother. Terry placed a finger on his chin.

"I feel like I've seen this kind of stuff before, a movie? Maybe a book?" Terry asked himself puzzled. Mike looked into the box to take out the black, hardback, gold paged book. He looked at the cover to reveal a green letter F on the front.

"Huh?" Mike wondered to himself. Terry continued to speak.

"Now I remember! I read about this before in a book! But which one? It was a book with a title that began with the letter F" Terry said. Mike then looked at the book again to see the green F and opened up the cover.

"Frankfurter? No, that's not it. Frank Welker? No that's an actor from all the 'Transformers' movies. Frank Oz?" Terry continued. Mike looked at the page and saw the title and the author.

"Frankenstein" Mike said to himself aloud. The frat brothers all turned to him.

"What did you say?" asked Randy.

"I said Frankenstein. Frankenstein by Mary Shelley" said Mike as he flipped through the pages of the book to a page that had an illustration of Victor Frankenstein bringing his creation to life through lightning.

"Frankenstein! Now I remember!" Terry said after snapping his fingers.

"Where did you find this?" asked Squishy.

"In the woods outside the cemetery" Mike answered as he looked through the copy of 'Frankenstein' some more.

"Was there a note on this box?" asked Terri. Mike kept staring at an illustration at the monster coming to life and Dr. Frankenstein shouting out his famous "It's Alive!" line.

"Yeah, it just said 'A Gift From The Order', that was all it said" Mike told them as he continued looking at the illustration.

"I'm assuming whoever left this for us wants us to use this to revive Sulley..." Squishy said. Mike continued.

"And use Frankenstein's genius method of reanimation to do it" said Mike as he closed the book. Randy then took the book and looked at it.

"So if these books and papers all contain resurrection methods, then that means..." Randy paused as he looked at the front and back of the book.

"What? What does it mean?" asked Art.

"The legend... of Frankenstein... it's not fiction... it's true. This book was written to be a biographical narrative of Dr. Victor Frankenstein's greatest invention, not just a mere fable" Randy said with awe. Terry then stepped in.

"Let's take our foots off the throttle for a few minutes. How do we know that we can trust whoever sent us this package?" asked Terry.

"It's a good point, I mean 'A Gift From The Order' does sound a little suspicious. And I've read this book thousands of times for fun, and once for a reading assignment and there was nothing about an Order or a cult of any kind" Mike said as he took the book back from Randy and flipped through the pages a little bit and shut the book.

"Who do these people claim to be? Frankenstein worshipers? Crazed fans? Or this is just someone pulling a prank on us?" asked Terry to everyone.

"I don't think it's a prank, I mean, look at these blueprints and design drawings, these look like the work of a scientist as brilliant as the actual Frankenstein" Squishy said as he flipped through the drawings in the pages of one of the books that was inside the box.

"Squishy's right. We're gonna do this for Sulley. Those murderers that call themselves a fraternity took him from us, now we have to take him back" Mike said as he looked at the photo of Sulley that was on the fireplace and looked at the illustration of Frankenstein bringing his monster to life.

"We'll get the materials, but who's gonna dig up Sulley's body?" asked Don. Mike shut the book and piped in.

"I'll dig it up" said Mike. Everyone had their eyes on him now.

"I got into that fight with him, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye or even to say I was sorry for saying all those hateful things to him. I'll make it my responsibility to bring back our friend..." Mike was about to continue but then looked at the book once more.

"...No matter what it takes, no matter the risks, and no matter the costs" Mike said with an angry look in his eye. He then went over to the door that lead to the basement and opened it up. He turned around to his brothers and spoke.

"Come on you guys, we've got some serious work to do" Mike said before slamming the door and walking down to the basement.

**A/N: Wasn't that scary and dramatic? I had Randy join OK because Randy doesn't seem like the murderous type to me. And working on this story truly is something fun, it's adding 'AHS' (American Horror Story), 'Frankenstein' and 'Monsters University' into one big, horrifying, dramatic, and fun equation of a story. You know what's coming in the next chapter, the legendary reanimation experiment and someone in the frat shouting "It's Alive!" and I know how much some of you readers out there are looking forward to that moment. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Once again, a new chapter for 'American Horror Story: Frankenstein'. In the last chapter, the funeral for Sulley was held, Randy left ROR to join Oozma Kappa after admitting Johnny and the others forced him to witness this murder through the peephole of a locked closet, and Mike chased that robed monster from the hospital into the woods where he found a box that said 'A Gift From The Order' and in the box they find all this cool stuff, and discover Mary Shelley's classic novel, 'Frankenstein' was actually true. The frat brothers discover whoever left this for them want them to reanimate Sulley the way Frankenstein did it in the book. A lot more is to come in this next chapter. Enjoy!**

The next day after their classes ended, each member of Oozma Kappa went to separate stores to buy everything they needed for Sulley's resurrection. Don and Squishy went to the hardware store and bought jumper cables, two boxes of rubber gloves, goggles for everyone, and a box of large bolts.

Terry and Terri went to the arts and crafts store. When they were there, they bought black thread and needles, also, they bought a giant white blanket.

Randy used his invisibility powers to sneak into the school of nursing. There, he stole three hearts that were in jars. He even stole some bottles of disinfectant, a stethoscope, and several doctors and nurses outfits that they would normally wear on the job, even a few hospital masks.

"Excellent" Randy giggled with mischief. He then was able to sneak the jars out of the school without anyone noticing him, not even the security monitors.

Mike then went over to a gardening store where he bought a giant tarp and a large shovel. While at the checkout counter, he looked at the TV set in the corner where the news was being broadcasted.

"As for tonight's weather, expect to be woken up in the middle of the night for a few days because we have some thunder storms creeping in on us on the eve of Spring" said the female reporter. Mike smiled with mischief, the plan was going all according to plan.

Later that night, while his frat brothers were busy turning Squishy's basement into a lab similar to Dr. Frankenstein's lab, Mike was picking the lock of the front gates of the cemetery where Sulley's body was buried. When the lock fell to the cement sidewalk and made a clang noise as it hit the hard surface, Mike entered the cemetery with his shovel in one hand, and tarp in the other. As he walked up to Sulley's grave, he saw a black cat sleeping on top of it.

"Psst! Hey! You, shoo! Go away!" Mike whisper/shouted to the unwanted visitor. The cat woke up and hissed at Mike. Mike hissed back and the cat jumped off Sulley's tombstone and ran away.

"I've forgotten how much I hate graveyards" Mike muttered and shivered slightly after saying that. Mike threw the tarp to the side and looked at his shovel. Then he looked at the stone that read Sulley's name, his year of birth, the year he died, and the words 'Rest in peace'. Mike then made an angry face.

"I'm doing this for you, Sulley" Mike said as his shovel pierced the dirt surface and began shoveling. After a while, a huge pile of dirt on the side of the tombstone and there was a huge rectangular hole in front of that stone. Mike then jumped into the hole. The cyclops then opened up the coffin to reveal the body of Sulley with open cuts on his body with dried blood surrounding them, and dark circles underneath his closed eyes.

"Keep holding on in there, pal. We're almost ready" said Mike as he grabbed onto Sulley's paw and dragged him out of the coffin and out of the hole Mike dug. Soon, Mike and Sulley's body was out of that dark, musty, shallow grave.

"Now that the hard part is done, let's move onto the easy part" Mike whispered as he dragged Sulley's body onto the tarp and wrapped him inside it. All of a sudden, there was a car horn beeping. Mike turned around to see Randy driving Ms. Squibbles' van. Mike then dragged the body by it's feet into the car. Sulley's arm stuck out and it dragged across the dirt. Randy got out the car and helped Mike lift the body into the trunk.

"You ready for this?" asked Mike.

"Oh yeah" Randy said as he looked at the tarp covered body. Mike shut the trunk door and then they left the graveyard.

After driving for thirteen minutes, they arrived back at the Oozma Kappa house. Randy parked the car in the garage so monsters who were driving in the middle of the night didn't see them carrying the body inside. Once Squishy saw the car enter the garage, he shut the door and helped Mike and Randy carry the body to the basement. When they got down there, everyone was dressed up as doctors. Terri and Terry helped take the tarp off the body and place it on the picnic table in the center of the room.

"Did anyone see you when you dug up the corpse?" asked Don.

"Only a stupid cat, but I know animals can only talk in kid's movies and TV shows" said Mike as he and Randy got their hospital staff outfits on. Squishy then took out one of the sketchbooks that was in the box and opened it up.

"Alright, step one is recovering the body" said Squishy. He then turned the page.

"Step two, disinfect and stitch up any open cuts the corpse may have" said Squishy.

"I'm on it" Randy said as he took a tube of disinfectant and rubbed it on the cuts on Sulley's body. Soon, they were all cleaned and ready for stitching.

"Twins, you're up" Randy said after putting the disinfectant away. Terry and Terri then took out the black thread and needles out of the boxes and got to work. In a matter of four minutes, there were lines of stitches around Sulley's neck, throat, shoulders, wrists, waists, legs, and feet. Don then approached the body and screwed two of the large bolts Squishy and him bought into the left and right sides of Sulley's neck.

"Okay, the cuts are stitched up. Now what do we do?" asked Mike. Squishy flipped through the book's pages and found step three of the process.

"Step three, replacing the heart" said the petite pink monster. Randy then reached into an ice-chest and took out the three hearts.

"Which one?" asked Randy. Mike observed the hearts and pointed at the one in Randy's top left hand.

"Number two looks the healthiest, use that one" said Mike. Art and Don then took up the table and carried it to the corner of the room where there were some curtains put up.

"This may take a few minutes" Don said as he shut the curtains. A light came from behind the curtains and it showed Don and Art removing the heart and putting the new one in. Once they were done, the old heart was in a little plastic baggy.

"Throw the old one away, looking at that thing makes my stomach churn" Mike ordered/complained. Don did as told and threw the old heart in a waste basket. Terri and Terry then stitched up the hole that Art and Don made in Sulley's chest in order to replace the old heart with the new. Squishy then looked back into the book.

"Now we're at the final step. Attach the jumper cables to the bolts, attach the other ends of the cables to a lightning rod outside and the reanimation process is complete. Terry and Terri placed the big white blanket they bought at the arts and crafts store over the body, but they cut out special holes for the bolts to be shown.

"Jumper cables" Mike simply said as he held both his hands out. Don handed him the jumper cables and attached one end to the bolts. Since the cables were really long, they needed to attack the cables to something outside that would attract lightning.

"But what are we gonna attach the other ends to?" asked Art. Squishy's eyes widened.

"I've got an idea. Someone get the ladder out of the garage" said Squishy. Soon Mike and Randy left the basement to go to the garage. He then got onto the washing machine and opened up the tiny little rectangular window and sent the other ends of the long jumper cables out. After that was done, Squishy went outside and saw that Mike and Randy had the ladder. Squishy then placed the ladder on the side the house and took the jumper cables in both of his hands. Squishy then attached the other ends to the satellite dish.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Randy.

"This thing attracts lightning all the time whenever there's a storm out. Why else would you think we get such crappy signal during storms like this?" asked Squishy rhetorically. Soon, they put the ladder away and went down to the basement. Don then took a black shoe box off the work bench and held it out.

"Goggles!" shouted Don. They all took a pair of goggles out the box and put them on.

"Keep your fingers crossed everyone and hope this works!" Mike said. Everyone held their hands up slightly and crossed their middle and index fingers. After two minutes of waiting, a lightning bolt struck the dish and they saw watts after watts of pure electricity channel through the cables and into the bolts attached to Sulley's dead body. They saw Sulley's skeleton as the body glowed with electricity. Soon, the lightning died and there was some smoke coming off the blanket.

"Did it work?" asked Randy. Mike took his goggles off and approached the body.

"Only one way to find out" Mike replied. He took the blanket off and held out his hand. Randy handed Mike the stethoscope and he put it on. He used it to listen to Sulley's heart, but no beating. Mike took off the stethoscope and threw it off to the side. He then took a look at the closed eyes of the corpse. Tears were welling up in his one eye. He hugged Sulley's head and let a tear fall down onto his face.

"I'm sorry, Sulley. I'm so sorry" said Mike sobbing. Soon, he felt Sulley's chest rise and fall, he even heard air coming in and out of his nostrils. Mike backed up a bit and saw Sulley get up and rub his eyes.

"Sulley... Y-you're alive" said Mike with disbelief.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Art shouted like Dr. Frankenstein in the book.

**A/N: I will admit, this one wasn't as long as the others, but it was somewhat happy, Sulley gets brought back to life as a real life Frankenstein's monster! How awesome is that!? Lots more is coming in the next update, and secrets will be revealed! Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: The experiment was a huge success! Sulley has been brought back to life! All it took was a lot of Frankenstein methods that were in the box that Mike found in the woods. And now we will get to see Sulley's reaction to his own resurrection, and a few more interesting things in between all that stuff too. Without further ado, I give you chapter 4 of 'American Horror Story: Frankenstein'. Enjoy!**

Sulley got up and saw himself looking around the Oozma Kappa basement.

"What am I doing down in here?" the resurrected behemoth muttered to himself in confusion.

"We brought you back down here. It's nice to see you again, old chum" said a familiar voice. He looked down to see Mike and his Oozma Kappa brothers and Randy in nurse and doctor uniforms.

"Aahh!" screamed Sulley in fright and fell off the table.

"What am I doing down here? I'm supposed to be dead" Sulley said as he got up. Randy approached the reanimated Sulley and began speaking.

"The thing is... hehehe... we kinda dug up your body so we could bring you back using techniques we found in some wooden box Mike found in the woods. Hehehe, funny right?" asked Randy with nervousness. Sulley then looked over at a mirror sitting in the corner of the basement and looked at his reflection. He was now shaking and muttering 'No' over and over as he saw the stitches around his arms, neck, chest, wrists, legs, and ankles, as well as the bolts screwed into his neck.

"This can't be happening" he muttered. He placed his hand on the mirror and then looked down at the other one to see the stitches were actually on his wrist, and not that this was some terrifying dream he was having. Actually, he was hoping that this was all a dream and that he wasn't really murdered and he would wake up soon.

"NO!" shouted Sulley as he punched the mirror and made it break into tiny shards of sharp glass. He then backed up into another corner and made some boxes of old books and Christmas decorations fall to the ground and he began sitting in a fetal position shaking.

"I can't be alive, I can't be alive" he repeated to himself as tears now fell from his eyes and down the dark circles surrounding them and they fell to the floor. Mike then approached the bigger monster and began placing his hands on his face in a comforting manner.

"Blanket" Mike muttered.

"What?" asked Art. Mike turned around this time and then shouted.

"Go get him a blanket!"Art then ran up the stairs and into the upper floors of the house.

"Sulley, look at me" Mike whispered. Sulley just turned his head away.

"Sull, there's nothing to be scared of. It's just me" said Mike. Sulley just shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, water threatened to exit his eyes through the rims of his eyelids. Art then came down.

"Here it is" Art said handing Mike a pristine, clean, plain white blanket. Mike then placed the blanket around Sulley's shoulders. Sulley then opened his eyes to see the blanket and he covered the rest of himself with it to keep him warm.

"How do you feel?" asked Don as he approached the resurrected monster.

"C-c-cold... So c-c-c-c-cold" stuttered Sulley as he now began to shiver. He then looked up to see Randy holding the black covered book.

"What is that?" asked Sulley. Randy then acknowledged Sulley's question and spoke.

"This is what inspired the methods we used to bring you back. It turns out it wasn't just a story after all" Randy said. Sulley swiped the book out of Randy's hands and looked at the cover.

"Frankenstein. So you used the techniques a fictional character used in a Gothic horror novel to bring me back to life and it all just worked?" asked Sulley as he now tossed the book to the side and it landed at Squishy's feet.

"Like Randy said, it's not fiction. There was some other stuff that came with it in the box and it was scientific proof to show that the book was a biographical narrative and not just some story" explained the small pink monster. Sulley got up and looked at the book again.

"Who would send you guys this stuff anyways?" asked Sulley.

"Perhaps I can answer your questions" replied a voice. They all looked over to the stairway to see a monster wearing a black, long-sleeved dress with a black hood covering up her face.

"WOAH!" they all shouted and flinched a bit as they saw the unknown female enter the basement.

"How did you get in here?" asked Mike, feeling a bit threatened by this lone female's presence.

"I picked the lock on the front door" she said as she held up her paw that was a leopard's paw with sharp silver claws. After she tucked her claws back into her paw she used that paw to puller her hood back to reveal that it was an anthropomorphic leopard that had orange fur and blue eyes.

"Greetings to you all. My name is Victoria Frankenstein VII" said the monster with her soft teenaged female voice.

"Frankenstein? You mean that..." Terri began but the black dressed monster cut him off.

"Yes, I am Victor Frankenstein's great great great great great great great granddaughter" replied Victoria.

"Wow, that's a lot of greats" said Terry. Victoria walked over to the book in Sulley's paw and took I from his gently. Sulley was smitten by Victoria's gorgeous looks.

"So you're the one who left that box for me in the woods?" asked Mike. Victoria kept looking at the cover of the book.

"Yes, I was" replied Victoria as she placed the book down on the work bench and looked at the box she left for Mike that laid on the bench.

"On the note you left for us, it said 'A Gift From The Order'. What is this 'Order'?" asked Randy. Victoria looked at the others again.

"The Order of Frankenstein. It was founded right after Victor Frankenstein's monster was burnt to death in that windmill by the angry villagers. My great great great great great great great grandmother discovered her husband's work and it mesmerized her. She witnessed so much negativity and hate in our world that she decided to use those methods to bring back those who's lives were taken from them unjustly" explained the female leopard.

"Just like mine was" said Sulley. Victoria nodded and then walked up towards him.

"Yes. And after all the resurrected monsters I have seen over the years as a member of the order, yours was the most astounding I've ever seen" complimented Victoria. She then got a good look at Sulley and gave a small smile.

"You have a very lovely figure. I would have hated being one to witness your murder if your handsome young face were to be destroyed by that of one who is most despicable" said Victoria as she caressed Sulley's cheek. Sulley's new heart began beating at a very rapid pace. Something about Victoria made him nervous around her. She then turned to the others.

"It's the order's job to restore life of those who were unfairly killed, and help get revenge upon those who inflicted the murder upon the subject" Victoria's sweet now turned bitter voice said.

"And you need to help me" said Victoria as she now walked over to the sketchbook on the desk and flipped through the pages.

"Why do WE need to help YOU?" asked Art in a disrespectful tone.

"Because I provided you the methods to resurrect your friend. And I didn't witness this murder, so I need to know who committed this homicide" Victoria urged them to tell her. Mike stepped forth to speak.

"The Roar Omega Roar fraternity. Sulley used to be a member before they kicked him out. Randy used to be a member but he left when he was locked in a closet and forced to witness them killing Sulley through a peephole" explained the cyclops. Victoria then got on her knees and spoke.

"Do you know their names?" she asked. Mike took a deep breath and then thought about everything Hardscrabble said to him at the funeral. He hated her so much right now, she scolded him when their friend died and they needed comfort rather than some sick minded woman who told him he wasn't scary scolding him about how weak his team was without Sulley.

"Johnny Worthington III, Javier Rios, Chip Goff, Chet Alexander, and Reggie Jacobs. Those are the only members of the frat after Randy left" said Mike. Victoria then got back up and dusted the skirt of her dress off.

"I'll be staying with you for the time being until we hunt down and destroy these killers" Victoria said. As soon as she was about to go upstairs, Mike spoke again.

"Abigail Hardscrabble!" shouted Mike. She then turned to the cyclops again.

"Who?" asked Victoria.

"Abigail Hardscrabble. At the funeral she spoke about how weak our team was without Sulley. She seemed so... happy for him to be dead. That witch is connected to all of this, I know it. We just have to find a way to prove she was in the act as well as the RORs" Mike said as he began pacing around the concrete floor with his hands behind his back and the others listened in on his theory.

"It's a well thought out theory, we can do what we can to expose her as well. Thank you for the information. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'll just go and make myself at home" said Victoria as she exited the basement. Squishy then looked to Mike.

"Do you really think the Dean would be involved in this crime?" asked Squishy to his frat brother.

"I can't see any other way with this ending with Hardscrabble being one of the main suspects in this murder. I know she's involved" Mike said as he slammed his fist on the work bench at the last part of his sentence. Terry and Terri saw Sulley staring at what he now was through the glass shards of what was once the mirror. Mike walked up to their creation and tapped his elbow.

"C'mon big guy, let's get you some shut-eye" Mike persuaded. Sulley just walked with him all the way up to where Mike and himself shared a bunk. Mike then spoke when he saw Sulley try to get up on his bunk.

"Hey, Sull" Sulley then turned around to see Mike with a compassionate smile.

"Here, take my bunk for the night" offered the cyclops. Sulley face beamed with hope.

"R-really?" asked the resurrected blue behemoth. Mike nodded and swayed his hand to the bunk. Sulley lied down on his back on the soft mattress. Mike then pulled up the blanket from the bottom end of the bed all the way up to Sulley's shoulders.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Sulley.

"Because I wanna make up for all those awful things I said to you before the RORs murdered you. I didn't even get to say I was sorry before you died in that hospital bed that night" Mike said looking down at his feet. Sulley placed his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I should be the one who's sorry for not listening to you. But, if you really are sorry for what you said, then I need you to know... That I forgive you" said Sulley. Mike had a small smile form on his face.

"Goodnight coach" Sulley said as he placed his arm back underneath the blanket.

"Goodnight, Franken-Sulley" Mike joked a bit. The both of them giggled. Once Mike climbed up to the top bunk, they fell asleep peacefully.

Victoria watched the two friends sleep through the half-way opened door and she whispered to herself.

"Goodnight, Sulley" she muttered before shutting the door and walking to her room. She took off her dress, which revealed some black yoga pants, and a dark gray tank-top. She then wrapped the blankets around herself and went to sleep.

**A/N: Now we know what the Order of Frankenstein is and what their intentions are. And Sulley has time to adjust to his Frankenstein body. And what do you think? Do you think Hardscrabble could be involved in Sulley's murder before Sulley's frat brothers turned him into Franken-Sulley? A lot more will come in the next chapter! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Welcome to another update of 'American Horror Story: Frankenstein'. In the last one we discovered the Order of Frankenstein and their intentions. Mike has volunteered to help a member of the order, Victoria Frankenstein (Victor Frankenstein descendant) to get revenge on Roar Omega Roar, and possibly Dean Hardscrabble, whom Mike think is deeply involved in the killing somehow. Here we have a moment between two characters. Enjoy!**

A few days have passed and Oozma Kappa was out of their state of grief because they had brought back Sulley through the methods of a brilliant mad scientist. People were suspicious as to why they were so happy, but they suspected that they were delirious.

Right now, everyone was asleep. Sulley was tossing in turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

**(Nightmare)**

Sulley wandered into the seemingly empty Roar Omega Roar frat house. He looked into the mirror that was by the door to see he wasn't in his Frankenstein form in the dream, he was still alive.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sulley called out. The door shut by itself behind him. He turned his head behind him fastly to see the door.

"hehehehehe" a sinister giggle came from the top of the stairs. Sulley then looked up to see all his former frat brothers except for Randy on top. They all jumped off the balcony and they had gardening tools in their hands.

"It was a big mistake that you made by joining those Oozma Kappa losers. We could have used you" Johnny said.

"I'm glad I'm not one of you anymore. I'm glad I joined them, you were just using me because of my family name and legacy" Sulley said as he backed away and tried to open the door but it fell off and melted into a pool of liquid gold on the floor.

"You'll regret you ever said that" Johnny muttered with a growl. Chet then pulled a baseball bat out from his back and he tapped the bat with his claw.

"Get 'em boys!" Chet shouted, everyone then began hitting Sulley with the tools in their hands. Sulley begged them over and over to stop but they showed the blue behemoth no remorse.

**(Reality)**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sulley screamed. It was loud, but not loud enough to wake up Mike, Randy, or the other OK brothers. Normally he would suffer nightmares about his killing over again.

"That's the third time this week" Sulley whispered. He got off his bunk and looked in the mirror. He was still in his Frankenstein form, and the bolts were still in his neck, and the dark circles were still under his eyes. Sulley then walked softly out of his room and down the stairs.

"A little late, don't you think?" a voice said from the shadows. Sulley jumped a bit to see it was just Victoria in her gray plaid cotton pajama pants, and a white T-shirt with a dead tree and some leaves blowing around it. She was sitting on the recliner, holding a full glass of wine in her hand. The bottle and an additional wine glass was on the coffee table, and a fire was burning in the fireplace.

"Oh, Victoria, I didn't see you there" Sulley said. Victoria smiled and laughed quietly a bit. She then gestured her paw to her left, where the other recliner was.

"Feel free to pour yourself a glass" Victoria said. Sulley then picked up the wine bottle and glass and poured himself the glass.

"So, I've been hearing you screaming for the past few nights" Victoria said as she sipped her wine. Sulley sat down by her and took a sip as well.

"You heard that huh?" he asked sheepishly. Victoria nodded with her eyes closed after taking another sip.

"I've been having nightmares about the night I was killed and it still terrifies me" Sulley said as he scratched at one of the bolts in his neck.

"Death is a terrifying thing, Sulley. We have to do all we can to make sure to avoid it" Victoria said as she placed the glass of wine on the table after taking yet another sip.

"But I didn't avoid it. I walked in on an open invitation to be murdered by the other students I used to be in a fraternity with" Sulley said as he tapped on the glass with one of his fingernails.

"You didn't know. No one on this Earth can predict the future. That's why we gotta prepare for things like this" Victoria said after softly taking the wine out of Sulley's hands and placing it on the table right next to hers. She then sat down in front of the hot fire and sat criss-cross.

"Lie down" she instructed softly. Sulley then got out his seat and sat right down on the floor and lied down. His head was on Victoria's lap. Victoria began talking again the minute she placed her hands on the sides of Sulley's face.

"Now, I'm gonna help you put those horrid nightmares to rest for good" Victoria said as she now took a deep breath through her nose and out her nose.

"How are you gonna do that?" Sulley asked as he was now fully relaxed and comfortable in Victoria's lap.

"I know a special song that my mother used to sing to me whenever dark things crept into my dreams to frighten me. Whenever she heard my cries of terror, she would sing this to calm me down. Now, I shall do the same with you" Victoria explained as she caressed Sulley's left cheek up and down.

"Just close my eyes, and let my voice ease you" she said. Sulley closed his eyes and listened to Victoria's voice singing and the cracking sparks of the fire behind her.

**(Right now, I'd recommend playing 'Winter Song' by Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson as you read what Victoria is singing to Sulley until it says to stop please?)**

"Bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum. Bum bum, bum bum bum bum. Bum bum, bum bum bum bum" Victoria began. Sulley opened his eyes to look into her eyes as she sang and looked down at her.

"This is my winter song to you. The storm is coming soon. It rolls in from the sea" she continued. They began to smile at one another as she sang and let the fire keep them warm.

"My voice, a beacon in the night. My words will be your light. To carry you to me"

"Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"

"They say that things just cannot grow, beneath the winter snow. Or so I've been told" Sulley then got up and sat down on the floor. Victoria then pulled Sulley in for a gentle hug and she rocked him. Sulley smiled with his eyes closed as he was being rocked and as Victoria sang her soothing lullaby to him.

"They say we're buried far, just like a distant star. I simply cannot hold"

"Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"

"This is my winter song. December never felt so wrong. Cause you're not where you belong, inside my arms"

"Bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum. Bum bum, bum bum bum bum. Bum bum, bum bum bum"

"I still believe in Summer days. The seasons always change. And life will find a way" Victoria then looked at the night sky through the window as she sang. She smiled and saw it began to snow slowly from the sky. There were some clouds, but not one covered the beautiful full moon in the sky.

"I'll be your harvester of light. And send it out tonight, so we can start again"

"Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"

"This is my winter song. December never felt so wrong. Cause you're not where you belong, inside my arms" Victoria was still holding Sulley in her arms and she lied down on the floor on the rug. Sulley had his eyes closed still and he was breathing soundly.

"This is my winter song to you. The storm is coming soon. It rolls in from the sea" Victoria then got up and got two pillows off the couch and a blanket from underneath it. She lifted Sulley's head up and placed the pillow underneath his head. Victoria placed her pillow by Sulley's. When she pulled the blanket up, she continued to sing.

"My love, a beacon in the night. My words will be your light. To carry you to me"

"Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"

"Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"

"Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"

"Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"

**(You may now stop playing the song as it is finished)**

Victoria felt her eyes getting heavy and she was about to go to sleep. Before going to rest, she looked at the window to see it was still snowing and looked down at the peacefully sleeping Sulley who was now free of nightmares thanks to Victoria's song.

"Goodnight" she whispered after planting a gentle and loving kiss on his forehead like a mother would to their child and go to sleep on the floor and let the cracking sounds of the fire lull her to a blissful sleep.

**A/N: Wasn't that such a sweet and blissful moment? In horror, there sometimes must be peace and serenity (That was a phrase I just made up). The song is a song I love to listen to whenever it snows, and during Christmas time or before Christmas, maybe on Christmas as well, even all December I like to listen to that lovely song. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Horror has returned for a new chapter! When you think about it a little bit like I did last night, this story is sort of like a Frankenstein version of 'I Spit on your Grave' (Dang that movie is so brutal) with an 'American Horror Story' sort of thing going on. Anyways, Victoria and Sulley slept together (Not in THAT way) last night and the Order's plan to get revenge on ROR and Hardscrabble gets put into action. Enjoy!**

Victoria and Sulley woke up and kicked the blanket off their bodies and got up.

"Morning gorgeous. Well, almost morning actually" Victoria said as she scratched her shoulder a bit and looked at her watch to see it was about 4:48

"Almost morning to you too" Sulley said as he picked at the left bolt in his neck. Victoria then took his hand and placed it on the floor.

"I'd advise you not to do that" she said softly. The two of them then got up and walked towards the kitchen. Mike and Randy were the only ones awake since the time was actually 4:50 in the morning and there were red, thin, and lit candles illuminating the room. Candles were on the counters, windowsills, and table.

"Oh, you guys are up too" Randy said as he walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. Mike held out his mug and Randy poured him a cup.

"You guys want any?" Randy asked. Victoria shook her head. She then walked over to the sink and took out a tea pot. She put water in the pot and put it on the stove.

"I wanna discuss what we're gonna do to catch ROR and Hardscrabble in the act of Sulley's murder" Victoria said.

"What are we gonna do?" Sulley asked.

"Every frat house has surveillance cameras, right? So, we'll take the key to the room where the monitors are and we'll take the footage of Hardscrabble and ROR committing the murder and then we'll be free to do whatever it is we want to do to them" Victoria said.

"Sounds like a plan" Mike said as he lathered his hands together with his face bearing an evil look.

"We just need that key" Victoria said as she clenched her right hand into a fist.

"Did someone say key?" a teenaged male voice said. The wind blew the window open and some of the candles went out. A crow holding a card in it's beak flew in through the window and grew to their size. After that, the wings covered the large bird for a minute but then the crow wasn't a crow anymore, it was a monster that looked like Victoria, only it was male.

"Say no more, I've got it" the male said after taking the card out of his mouth and handing it to Victoria.

"Thanks" the teapot then began steaming and Victoria then turned off the stove and pulled a bag of tea out the drawer near the fridge and poured the hot water in a mug.

"Guys, this is the Crow father, he is one of the Order of Frankenstein's founding members. And he's been in that position ever since he became father of all the crows" Victoria said as the placed the bag of tea in her mug of hot water. The Crow father looked like a teenager, and yet he was one who could control all crows.

"So, this guy is immortal because he leads crows?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I was left for dead about the year Frankenstein had created his monster. And the crows spoke to me" he began and let a crow fly in through the window and land on his arm. He caressed the crow underneath it's beak.

"The crow's spoke to you?" Randy asked.

"Yes, they said that they would make me immortal if I became their leader. So I agreed without hesitation" the Crow father then took out a tiny little bag and opened it. The crow began eating from the bag and cawed as it paused from it's meal and then went straight back.

"After a while, I ran into Elizabeth Frankenstein and she showed me her husband's work. I was amazed with it as well as she was. When she said about forming an organization in dedication to revive those whose lives were unfairly taken, by using her husband's methods of science and necromancy to revive them and take revenge on the murderers. I agreed to be one of the Order of Frankenstein's founding members" said the Crow father as the crow on his arm flew out the window.

"That's some story" Sulley said.

"What time does the school open?" Victoria asked. Randy looked at the wall clock and spoke.

"Not for two more hours. Why?" Randy asked. Victoria tinkered with the key card a bit in her hands and looked to the Crow father.

"We need to get the footage of the murder in the ROR house a few days ago. And we think the dean herself may have been in on the act. Can you do that?" she asked as she placed the key into his pants pocket. He nodded and did a back flip. The Crow father was a normal crow again and flew off cawing.

"Now what?" Sulley asked. Victoria turned around and looked to the others.

"We only hope he gets what we need" she said simply. Victoria then walked out of the room, taking a sip of her tea.

Meanwhile, the Crow father flew through the empty halls of the school and saw a door that read 'Campus Security'.

"Bingo" he said with his crow telepathy. He turned into his monster form and landed on his feet. The Crow father then took out the key and slid it through the slider. Once it bleeped green and no longer red, the door unlocked. He walked into the door and he saw a lounge with some red leather couches and a coffee table with a security guard sitting in front of a computer screen at the other end of the room.

"Toby, is that you?" the security guard asked without turning around. The Crow father then saw a stun gun sitting on the coffee table and picked it up. The security guard then turned around and jumped out of his seat the minute he saw the Crow father.

"Who are you? What are you doing with that?" asked the guard.

"This!" he said before shooting the guard and he fell to the ground twitching uncontrollably. The Crow father then got on his knees and pinched where the shoulder met the neck with his index finger and thumb, causing him to go to sleep.

"Sweet dreams" he said coldly. The Crow father got back up and took a seat on the guard's office chair.

"The date of the murder was April ninth, and today is the twelfth, so let's take it to the ninth, shall we?" the Crow father asked himself. After typing in the correct keys on the keyboard and pressed 'enter', the screens showed the ROR house with Sulley entering it. The date on the left lower side of the screen showed the date, it was the ninth of April.

"Gotcha" he congratulated himself. He then saw Dean Hardscrabble coming down the stairs in front of Sulley.

"I thought Sullivan's were supposed to be smart like their predecessors. Clearly I was wrong, you're as stupid as you are ignorant" said Hardscrabble on the screen. She then pulled out a taser and flew over to him and tased him in the stomach. When he was knocked to the ground, she pulled out a baseball bat and began beating him with it. Then the other ROR members, minus Randy were beating him with shovels.

"Mike was right, she was involved in this thing the whole time" the Crow father muttered hatefully to himself and slammed his paw on the wooden desk, leaving a large, fist sized dent with chipped wood parts around it in the desk.

"I've got to show this to Victoria and the Order" muttered the teenaged Crow father. He then looked over to see a box that said 'Compact Discs' on the side. He opened it and took one out and placed it in the CD slot.

"Record" said the Crow father as he pushed the button and recorded the footage of Sulley's murder and burned it onto the CD. Once the burning was done, he took the CD out, wrote 'Footage' on it with a black sharpie and put it in his pocket. He then turned into a crow and perched on the desk.

"Yo, Shane, you still here?" asked the security guard. The Crow father cawed and flew out the window with the security guard looking at him.

"How did that even get in here? Stupid crows" muttered the security guard as he shut the door.

**A/N: Oh yeah, the Crow father is all that baby! I thought it would be awesome for someone to turn into a bird that could talk and do a whole bunch of other stuff like that. So they got the footage and now revenge will be brought upon ROR soon. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
